The Allspark Twins
by YellowNinja123456789
Summary: What if bumblebee had a twin and they both knew where the long lost allspark was, which could end the war for good or bad. Oh did i mention that bumblebee's twin is half decepticon? Review. Rating may change.
1. Intro

Hi. I'm a new writer. I'm not sure if you will like it, if you don't, oh well. Please review.

The Allspark Twins

(past)

Run. That's all I could do. I had to run before HE got me. I had to save the Allspark. I ran into a cave. SCRAP! Dead end. I could hear HIM coming. Then I had an idea. I made two sparklings, one mech one femme, and put the allspark in the femme, The mech twin is to balance out the allspark. Then I gave them to a couple making them believe they were theirs. Then I disappeared.

(present)

"Run Bumblebee!" I shouted as I ran down the hall way. I could see the exit. We were almost there when… "Rainstorm!" I gasped as something grabbed the scruff of my neck. I gasped even louder as the same something grabbed Bumblebee. We were both kick and screaming as our captor took us down a long, twisting hallway. We turned left, then right, then left again. I relised our captor was taking us to the medbay. Why? I don't know. We finally got to the medbay. A mech opend the door and grabbed Bumblebee: Knockout. Knockout strapped Bumblebee down to a table. Then my captor strapped me down to a table and let me finally see his face. I gasped. "Megatron."

I know short chaptor. That's only because it's my first story. I need to know if you like it before I make more and longer chapters. Please review and give me advice and tell me how to add chapters. Thanks.


	2. Reprogramming

Hi. Hi I know that I just posted yesterday but I want to post at least once or twice a week. Thank you to everyone who read my story. Well here is chapter two.

The Allspark Twins

_Then my captor strapped me down to a table and let me finally see his face. I gasped. "Megaton"_

Rainstorm's pov

"Megatron" "Surprise" He said. "Let us go!" Shouted Bumblebee. "Now where is the fun in that?" He asked. "Why are we here" I asked. "Because I heard a rumor that you two know where the allspark is, and I want it." "Like we would ever tell you where it is." Bumblebee said. "Oh I have my ways youngling, Knockout the femme first." Knockout then strapped some wires from a machine to me. Then he turned it on. I screamed. Oh the pain. I could barely register Bumblebee's yelling. Then the machine and pain stopped. "Rainstorm look at me" He ordered. I looked at him. Everyone in the room gasped. I had one baby blue optic and one blood red optic. "Slag" Cursed Megatron. "She's only half decpticon, the allspark must be protecting her." Said Megatron. "Knockout the mech." He said. My eyes widened. Megatron was going to do the same thing he did to me to my brother. "NO!" I shouted. I somehow managed to break free of my straps and scare Megatron and Knockout so badly that they screamed like femmes and went into stasis lock. I quickly unlocked Bumblebee and we got out of the Nemisis. Now how am I supposed to live as a half autobot and half decepticon. Worse part, I really wanted to kill someone, even my own brother.

Bumblebee's pov

Curse that Megatron. Trying to turn me and my sister into decepticons. He actually managed to turn Rainstorm into a faggin half decepticon. At least she isn't full decepticon. Now all we had to do was find a team, and also hope Rainstorm doesn't kill me…

So? Good bad? You decide. I know not that long again but whatever. I hope you liked it. Please review. And tell me who has the allspark, or where it is. Till next time. Bye


	3. Base

Hi everyone. How are you all? Well this is chapter 3. Enjoy.

The Allspark Twins

_Now all we had to do was find a team, and hope Rainstorm doesn't kill me._

Bumblebee's pov

Man. We have been running for a while now and we are still running even though we are now in a forest. I'm getting hungry but we don't have any energon. Then all of a sudden Rainstorm stopped running and I almost crashed into her. Almost. I was about to yell at her when she shushed me and pointed to some decepticons. Than after a second glance I saw an energon mine behind them. Than me and Rainstorm did the most logical thing to do, we ran up to them asked them to kill each other so we can have their energon (at least in my processor it happened.) What we really did was sneak up on them and slowly but surely offline them. Then we grabbed some energon and an energon processor and ran off. Then we picked a place to make a base.

48 hours later

After 2 days we had managed to build a small base underground and steal something's from some decepticons. We had built a secret entrance to the base and had some medical supplies. Basically we had all the basic needs we need to live and fight. Plus we had an energon mine nearby. We had some leaks and cuts but with the medical supplies we found er stole we got patched up easily. Sigh, it wasn't the first time of us living by our self's. We actually lived by our selfs practically our whole life after they destroyed our creator and carrier. I plan to make sure me and Rainstorm stay alive. We need to stay a family. Sadly she's all I have and I'm all she has.

1 year later

So in the past year nothing interesting has happened except getting to kill a bunch of decepticons. Yeah, that was a lot of fun. We also stole a bunch more things from decepticon so our base is much more technical and big. "Rainstorm I'm hungry" I said.

"Than go eat some energon" said Rainstorm as she ate some energon.

"we are out" I said

"Than go get some more" she said

"What if I don't wanna" I whined

"Then starve"

"…your mean"

"Ok"

"ple-"

"GO!"

"fine" I than left the base to get energon. When I got back to base I had warning symbols flashing in my face so I quickly ate (drank?) some energon. We were about to go to bed when we heard voices. Then fighting. Then explosions. BOOM

Ta da. Ok so this might be my last update for about 6 days because I'm going on vacation. I'm a person that has school but a lot of free time (usually) so I will update as much as possible. I might update tomorrow though. Talk to you later. Ta ta (what?)


	4. Autobots

Hi hi. I'm back from vacation. So I will skip the chit chat and got to the story J.

_Twin speak_

The Allspark Twins

_We were about to go to bed when we heard voices. Then fighting. Then explosions. BOOM_

Bumblebee's pov

"Come Storm!" We have to hide. I shouted, but of course, her being her, went towards the fighting (which was outside the base) and I had no choice but to follow. (ok I did have a choice but I was scared what she might do.) "Storm wait up!"

"Hurry up then. Your fast." She said as I caught up.

I just sighed. When we got outside we hid. I couldn't see anyone from where I was but apparently Rainstorm could because I felt her get angry so I went to where she was and gasped. There were THE autobots we heard so much about (not really.) The autobots were fighting the scrap heads that call them selfs the decepticons. We didn't know who any of the autobots were but we recognized the decepticreeps as : Knockout (boy he loves his paint), Starscream (a traitor), Shockwave (?) and that piece of scrap metal Megatron ( :o ). Me and Rainstorm looked at each other. "_Whats the plan?"_ I asked

_"Be sneaky"_ Storm said.

I rolled my optics. "_The real plan"_

_"I'll shoot Shockwave in the optic you tackle Starscream."_

_Then those to will have to retreat and we hide."_

_"Then we both scratch Knockouts paint."_

_"He he he'll hate us forever."_

_"He already does. Then we jump the shocked Megatron and they will retreat."_

_"When do we do it?"_

_"On three… THREE."_

We quickly went into action. Oh primus, the look on the autobots and decepticreeps was priceless. Just like always, Storm was right. Everyone was shocked to see to youngling beat up the decepticons from out of no where. When Megatron finally retreated we turned to the autobots. The biggest on, obviously the leader, was the first to snap out of his shock.

"Hello. My name is Optimus Prime, the leader of the autobots, this is Ironhide, he pointed to the other big one, and this is Jazz, he pointed to the smaller one. May we know you names?"

"No" Said Rainstorm

"hmgh and why not?" grunted Ironhide.

"Cause." I said.

"C'mon we told you ours, now tell us yours."

"No." me and Storm said at the same time. Storm than went forward and sprayed the autobots with knockout gas. They were out cold in a second. We dragged them into the base and set them on some beds. Now we wait for them to wake up.

Optimus's pov

I groaned as I woke up. What happened? Oh right younglings knocked us out. Ironhide isn't going to be happy. I started to think about the younglings. A mech and a femme. Maybe siblings or twins? The mech was small and was yellow with black stripes. The femme was black with yellow stripes and wore a visor. She too was also small. She seemed the more brave one of the to. I was suddenly woken up from my thoughts as I heard Ironhide and Jazz wake up.

"Slagging youngling." Cursed Ironhide. "Just had to do that."

"Hey anyone else notice they didn't tie us up?" Asked Jazz. That when it dawned on me we weren't tied up and we were free to go any where we wanted, but our weapons were disabled. Jazz whistled a low note.

"Wow pretty high tech place for a couple of younglings." He said.

"Indeed." I said. That's when tow humans walked in, one male one female. The male had a yellow shirt with a black sweater and jeans on. He had blond hair and black highlights, as humans called it, and yellow sneakers. The female had on a black shirt, jeans, and had a weird cape with a hood thing. Her hair was long and black with blond highlights. She also wore sunglasses like a visor.

"Why are you humans here?" asked Jazz. "And where are the younglings.

They both smirked as they glowed white and then there stood the younglings. We were all staring. I was once again the first one to snap out of my shock. "How-"

"Secret" said the femme.

"ok…" I said.

"Why didn't you tie us up?" Asked Ironhide suddenly.

This time the mech spoke.

"Why would we tie up someone who's on our side?" He asked

"Dunno" We all said together.

"Exactly." Said the femme.

"Since we are not enemy's will you please tell us your names?" I asked. The mech looked at the femme who appeared to be thinking,

"Rainstorm." She said finally and nodded at the mech.

"Bumblebee." He said and threw us some energon cubes.

"Eat." The femme ordered. "Then go back to your base." She turned and walked away with the mech following her.

"So the femme's in charge." Stated Jazz

"Yes." I said. "And we have to get them to join the autobots, they could be helpful." I said, and there were no arguments.

Yay. Done. Review if you want. (please want.) Hope you enjoyed. Bye.


	5. New members

Hi. What's up? I don't know how to speak jazz or Ironhide. Uhm… I don't know what to say except: chapter 5 is here.

_Twin speak_

**Flashback**

The allspark twins

_"Yes" I said. "and we have to get them to join the autobots, they could be helpful" I said, and ther were no arguments._

Jazz's pov

Ooh a youngling. Two in fact. Maybe siblings or twins. The twins at base will be happy.

"How do we get em to join?" Ironhide asked.

"The mech we can get to join easily…" I said.

"It's the femme that will be hard." Said optimus.

Right at that second the mech, uhm Bumblebee yah that's right, came in.

"Wanna join the autobots?" Asked Ironhide.

"Hide" I hissed. He can be so senseless sometimes.

"…Sure" He said surprised.

"Terrific" Said Optimus

"Now how do we get the Rainstorm to join" I asked.

"…I have an idea, stay here.

Bumblebee's pov

I ran as fast as I could to where I knew Storm would be. I skidded to a stop in front of the training room. "Can they stay for a week?" I asked.

"What?!" She exclaimed.

Can they stay for a week?"

"No"

"Please?"

"No"

"But I never ask for anything"

"Yes, you do"

"Name one time"

**Flashback**

**"Rainstorm I'm hungry" I said.**

**"Than go eat some energon" said Rainstorm as she ate some energon.**

**"we are out" I said**

**"Than go get some more" she said**

**"What if I don't wanna" I whined**

**"Then starve"**

**"…your mean"**

**"Ok"**

**"ple-"**

**"GO!"**

**"fine"**

**End flashback**

"That was one time" I said

"That's all you asked for"

"Please"

"…(sigh) Fine"

"Thank you thank you thank you" I said as I ran off. "You have one week to make her want to join!" I said as I ran into the medbay.

"Which is hopefully enough time" Optimus said.

Ironhide's pov

One week. That's all the time we fragging have. "How in the world are we-" I suddenly stopped.

"How are we what Ironhide?" asked Jazz.

"Does she like to brawl?" I suddenly asked Bumblebee. He looked shocked.

"Uhm yah she loves to brawl, especially when she's angry."

"Is she angry now?"

"Yeah."

"Where is she?"

"The training room."

I suddenly some how got to the training room as quick as Blur with the others following behind me. I barged into the room and shouted "Brawl me!" And was she shocked.

"What?"

"I said brawl me."

I thought she was going to decline but instead she pushed a button which made the room clear.

"Ok."

"Ohh." Said Bumblebee understanding.

We got in position and when Bumblebee shouted fight we circled each other. I then shouted a battle cry which she easily countered. She then attacked which I countered. The battle went on like this for about an hour till she managed to pin me down and win the brawl. By then we were both leaking energon.

"Now that's a way to blow off steam." She said as she helped me up. "Good brawl."

"Yah." I said still shocked she beat me. She then smiled and left.

"Woohoo." Bumblebee shouted.

"Why are you so excited?" asked Optimus.

"Because that smile she gave you wasn't a fake "it's ok", it was a real genuine smile I hadn't seen since THE incident." He said.

"What incident?" I asked.

"Never mind I shouldn't have brought it up. But point is we are one step closer to getting her to join us, hich happened sooner then I thought." He said as he left.

We all looked at each other when he left. We all had the same thing on our processors: What incident?

Done. So one question: What do you think THE incident is? I may or may not have said it in my other chaptors. Review please.


	6. TwinsTwinsWrenches

Hi. Just so you know Storm and Bee don't have an alt mode, they only have their holo forms. Storm is a flyer but hides her wings while Bee is a grounder so…yeah. Enjoy.

The Allspark Twins

_We all looked at each other when he left. We all had the same thing on our processors: What incedent?_

Jazz's pov

Ok… That worked better then expected. Ironhide goes up to Rainstorm telling her to brawl him and she kicks his aft after a while of fighting. At least (according to Bumblebee) we got one step closer to making her join the team. "Well" I said breaking the silence. "What else do we do to get her to like us?"

"I don't know Jazz, I don't know. Optimus said.

"Well we know the brawl worked a bit." I said.

"Yah but now?" Ironhide asked.

We were all silent.

"If I was a youngling had a brother that just joined the autobots secretly and I had autobots in my secret base that wanted to me to join what would make me have fun?" I asked. That's when we heard the med bay door close and we saw a hint of Rainstorm walk out. "How long was she standing there?" I asked.

"Great another fragging ninja just what we need" Huffed Ironhide.

Rainstorm pov

My brother joined the autobots. He didn't tell me. I walked into the room where Bumblebee was. He of course didn't notice me till I tapped his shoulder. He jumped and glared at me.

"you know I hate it when you do it." He snapped.

"which is why I do it." I snapped back. "Especially when your brother joined the autobots without telling his sister" He froze.

"Hehe you heard of that did you?"He asked.

"Yes I did." I said. What I said next surprised him so much that he almost leaked. Almost. "well then hurry up we have to get an alt mode pack important things then we have to go get the others to take us to their base."

"WHAT?" he screamed/asked.

"you heard me now lets go before they wake back up." I said and we walked out of the base to find a alt mode.

At city

Bumblebee's pov

Ooh. We are in the city. Im just soo excited and we are getting an alt mode. "Hey Storm look this would suit you!" I called he over.

"I'm a flyer not a grounder idiot." She said as she smacked my head.

"Ow sorry I forgot. Geez." Lets see a monster truck. No. Camaro. No. buggie. Wait go back. Camaro yes. I scanned the car and then transformed into a Camaro. "sweet" I said. "hey Storm look at me." I said as I spun in circles. Just then a jet landed in front of me and transformed which turned out to be my sister.

"Sweet wheels." She said.

"sweet wings." I said.

"come on back to base." She said as we transfored and drove/flew back to base.

Ironhide's pov

Uhg. I was having a nice peaceful recharge when a Camaro and jet drove/flew in and transformed.

"I did not realize you had an alt mode" said Optimus.

"We didn't." Said Rainstorm. "Just got back from getting one."

"Why?" I asked.

"so we can keep up with you guys when you take us to your base." She said.

"WHAT?" we all shouted (well except for Bumblebee).

"That's what I said." Grumbled Bumblebee.

"You heard me." She said.

"Told you she heard us." Whispered Jazz.

"Well if you want to be autobots we best be off now." Said Optimus.

We transformed and headed to base, just much sooner then expected.

At base

Ratchet's pov

"Get over here slagging twins." I said as I threw my wrenches at them.

"No." yelled Sideswipe and Sunstreaker.

That's when the door opened but I didn't notice, well I didn't notice until I was aiming my wrenches at the twins and yelled "hey Ratchet" into my ear. That's when my wrenches slipped out of my servos missing Sunny and Sides completely and instead heading towards two new younglings. They were about two hit them when the femme grabbed the one heading for the mech then dodged the one that was about to hit her. Whats funny about is then she threw the wrench she caught at Sides and Sunny like a boomerang hitting them both catching it again then throwing it back to me. "oops?" I said.

"Ratchet, twins I would like you to meet our two newest members Rainstorm and Bumblebee." Optimus said.

"Hello." I greeted

"Don't be so nice." Ironhide warned in a voice barely above a whisper. "The mech acts as a youngling. The femme acts responsible but is actually rude, immature and…right behind me isn't she." He said as I raised an optic ridge. He then got an answer by a slap in the head.

"Heh he can also beat Ironhide in a fight." Jazz said holding back his laughter.

"Why you…" Ironhide said as he chased Jazz out of the room.

I then looked up to see the twins in the other pair of twins faces. I shared a look with Optimus. This was going to be interesting.

There. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and yes, that's how I believe the Med bay in base would be if two new twins walked in with Optimus, Ironhide and Jazz. I will update soon. Next chapter: a rumor about two new twins enter the base.


End file.
